Alma Perdida
by Una0Violinista0en0el0Tejado
Summary: U.A: Muchas veces piensas que estás solo en este adevrso universo y no puedes escapar, sin embargo tratas de ayudar en lo que puedas a los demás, mas esta situación puede invertirse a tu favor. MirokuxSango


Buenas noches les deseo cordialmente, heme aquí con mi segundo fic y sin haber terminado el primero, pero prometo lo seguiré pronto.

Ahora, este fic trata de una pareja bastante común, sin embargo en situaciones muy complejas a comparación de las que estamos acostumbrados a ver. Por eso recibe el nombre de Universo Alterno.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han alentado a seguir y espero no defraudarlos con este fic.

Por supuesto que para que este fic se continúe necesito algunas críticas constructivas, estoy cien por ciento abierta a todas ellas.

Gracias, sigan leyendo.

Atte. Una Violinista en el Tejado

**_Conociendo mi Batalla_**

**Si solo una noche pudiera enmarcar,**

**Si en mi interior la carencia de vida no fuera tan evidente,**

**Si esta vivencia no fuera real, **

**Si este sueño no fuera realidad,**

**Creería no estar acá para relatar.**

_Tengo presente que mi pasado me condena, que no mucha gente ha vivido lo que yo hoy estoy sufriendo, que mi vida no ha considerado apiadarse de mi. _

_Concientemente digo que los mares provocados por mi lluvia interior no se comparan a la que podría llamar como las tinieblas que en mí están presentes._

_Sé que no soy capaz de ayudar a las personas, pero hago lo posible. En mi vida me he esforzado por superarme, de avanzar como persona, de no estar estancado en un abismo que me viola diariamente._

_Me han violado, es cierto, pero no físicamente, es más una herida que han forjado en mí ser, gigante, enorme, que con el transcurso de los días se va incrementando insaciablemente, incesante._

_He ayudado a muchas personas, y otras me han ayudado a mí, mas no en mi trabajo o en mi tortura, me han ayudado a olvidar, ha inventar lo maravilloso de la vida: que no hay día ni noche, que no existe la luz ni la oscuridad, que no hay Capuletos ni Montescos, que la descrito por Marx es realizable, hasta he creído que existe un Dios._

_Pero todo es mentira, ya la farsa se ha olvidado, ha quedado atrás; sin embargo, espero que no vuelva, no me quiero mentir nuevamente. Nunca me ha gustado el cinismo y no es el momento de nazca en mí algo tan absurdo._

_Me gusta vivir la realidad, ya que lo que quiero alcanzar es la sabiduría, pero ¿ésta de verdad sirve? _

_Me encuentro avieso entre este mar de almas e insentenciables penas que, perjuro, nunca saciarán a ese hambriento cause que devora mi interior y que arrastra las más insospechadas lujurias que habitan en mi interior. Pero por ellas no me siento un pérfido ni un débil, más bien me hacen comprender mejor a los cuerpos diambulantes que mi vida atraviesan._

_Por esto sentencio que puedo apaciguar hasta el alma más perdida que por mis consultas su presencia acompañe su cuerpo._

_O puede ser que me convierta yo en su paciente._

_Eso está lejos de verse. Me auto compadezco._

_Cualquier mañana espero descienda sobre mi la gloriosa muerte, que me embriague con sus frías llamas de vida y se apiade de mí._

Hoy es un día cualquiera. No negaré que ha habido algunos cambios en mi vida, aunque hayan sido decisiones mías, las encuentro extrañas.

Se me ha transferido a una clínica psiquiátrica para trabajar con situaciones de mayor intensidad. Por lo menos ese es mi plan. Quiero ayudar a las almas perdidas que requieren una mayor ayuda que la gente que he conocido. Es mi manera de aportar ese pequeño grano de arena al mundo.

Todo acá parece muy tranquilo, creo debe ser por que me han reclutado en el área de pacientes de menor nivel de trastorno mental. Predecible pero frustrante. Sin embargo creo que ganándome el respeto que merezco tendré lo que he venido a buscar.

Esto no es un juego, pero creo me divierte ver el sufrimiento ajeno. Me acabo de describir como sadomasoquista.

La vista es preciosa desde mi despacho, aunque no me guste estar en una oficina. Veo a los pacientes recorrer tranquilamente el jardín, ya que los que gozan de este privilegio se encuentran bastante bien: les presento a mis pacientes. Mas, algo ….o alguien me ha llamado la atención. Es una escultural jovencita de pardos ojos y castaños cabellos, acompañada de una enfermera pasea descalza por el lugar. Creo que ese era uno de los puntos que no me había planteado.

El tiempo pasa y ha llegado el otoño. Me han ascendido y espero el momento para conocer a mi nuevo o nueva paciente. Mi insistencia me ha llevado a que recaiga sobre mis hombros uno de los casos sin avances que ha habido desde un año y medio, aunque sin querer contraer arrogancia, también soy bastante bueno en lo que hago. Los casos que he tenido aquí han sido dados de alta en poco tiempo y un noventa y seis por ciento de mejorías.

En este momento me están agregando algunas cláusulas que debe seguir para la mejor ejecución de mi trabajo, ah, claro, y la pronta mejoría del paciente.

Me dicen que me debo de encargar únicamente de ella (al parecer es mujer), que no me apresure y lo tome con calma, que la necesitaré. Agradezco que me den consejos pero yo sé hacer mi trabajo.

La voy a ver. Nunca había entrado a este sector del psiquiátrico, se encuentra en la parte baja de todo lo que estoy acostumbrado en este lugar .

La conozco, es el misterioso fénix del jardín. Hermosa ninfa asomada a los terrestres sólo para caer en un agujero como este. Creo que esto se llama compasión.

Ella sólo escribe.

Me comentan que no ha hablado desde que llegó, que se distancia de todo aquel que quiera ser de su habitual compañía, tampoco mira a nadie a los ojos, pero se comenta que no es singular.

Pienso que es un reto para mí, que he encontrado al eslabón que buscaba en este universo tan adverso, aunque comienzo a pensar que no será mi juego si no yo el suyo, esos ojos que falazmente me regalaron una mirada me lo han dicho. Creo experimentar temor.

Miroku, te presento a Sango- dice mi tutor- desde hoy ella será tu tarea. Mi joya del desierto, él es tu celador.

No soy tu celador- refuto con estruendoso ainco- seré tu servidor y espero, un amigo más.

No comprendo de donde nació esta última frase, usualmente no hubiese dicho nada, mas en aquel momento, las palabras fluyeron desde una parte que no conocía de mi mismo. Creo que este ya no era un trabajo más, sino que lo tomaría como algo en el que daría mi potencial al máximo.

Mi tutor se quedó sin palabras, no tuvo nada más que decir solo se retiró de la habitación dejando a un decidido psiquiatra y a un unicornio escritor totalmente solos.

Ahora si ha nacido el miedo en mí.


End file.
